


For you I’ll ruin myself.

by baby345



Series: Glory & Gore [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi liked to be talked dirty too you can’t change my mind, Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Anal Sex, Bedroom Sex, Bottom Akaashi Keiji, Dark Bokuto Koutarou, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, Former assassin Akaashi, Light Dom/sub, Light Masochism, Loud Sex, M/M, Mafia AU, Mafia Boss Bokuto Koutarou, Married Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Married Life, Married Sex, Pain Kink, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Psychopaths In Love, Rough Body Play, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Spanking, Top Bokuto Koutarou, Verbal Humiliation, Yakuza, dark akaashi keiji, degradation kink, falling in love at first fuck so you don’t kill your target, slight Use of girly nicknames as a kink, yakuza head Bokuto Akaashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-27 23:21:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30130437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baby345/pseuds/baby345
Summary: You never did tell me what this tattoo meant.”Keiji raised his eyebrow at his husband but let his eyes fall shut and leaned his neck back, giving the older man more space to touch.“It was to signify my place.”“Your place where?”“My place as a black widow.”Why did you stop?” Bokuto purred.“Because I fell in love with one of my targets.”
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: Glory & Gore [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2148840
Comments: 6
Kudos: 122





	For you I’ll ruin myself.

**Author's Note:**

> This is kinda like a origin story for my bokuaka mafia AU! I hope you guys enjoyed!

“Keiji?” 

“Yes my love?” 

The mafia head placed his hand in the middle of Keiji's covered back, licked and added hickeys on his baby, Marking his territory.

He was once again laying his claim on his favorite possession. His love, his doll and the most valuable thing in his arsenal. 

  
  


Humming when his mouth nibbled on a particular sensitive part he continued on. 

“You never did tell me what this tattoo meant.” 

Keiji raised his eyebrow at his husband but let his eyes fall shut and leaned his neck back, giving the older man more space to touch. 

“It was to signify my place.”

“Your place where?”

“You know where.” The slighter man snipped back, gasping when Bokuto dug his teeth in hard at the short tone.

“My place as a black widow.” The pretty man confessed as he let his head fall back on a broad shoulder as an apology.

  
His submission was clear as day, his limbs were loose and his body was as open as it would ever be.

Koutarou kept kissing and biting, occasionally letting his fingers press into each mark just because he liked how his husband arched into his touch wanting more. 

“What does the number five mean?”

“That’s how long it took for me to kill my assignments. Five hours, days, even weeks. But I always got the job done.”

“Why did you stop?” Bokuto purred. 

  
  


“Because I fell in love with one of my targets.”

  
  


Bokuto smirked. “Oh? Did he know? Who you really were I mean.” 

“Of course he did, he knew before the night was even over. He knew before I walked through the door.” Akaashi drawled. He was in front of his vanity mirror watching his husband through it, waiting for his next move. 

He looked debauched already, His curls were messy and a pretty pink flush sat high on his cheekbones.

The owl like man had only been touching him with light hands and barely there marks, but it still left him aching for more.

“Oh? Is that right?” Koutarou chuckled when gold eyes connected with teal.

Not breaking eye contact he kissed tousled curls and trailed thick fingers down Keiji's back where his tattoo lied.

The number 5 in the middle of a giant spider. His mark. When he got with the mafia boss he had the kanji for Bokuto Koutarou added and it went straight down as the webbing for the spider to hold onto.

  
  


Akaashi hummed at the gentle kisses and turned around in his seat to coax his husband into kissing him the way they both really wanted.

Soft lips connected and he immediately opened his mouth to sloppy and enthusiastic fangs and a persistent tongue. The mafia leader kissed just like he killed: all gas no brakes, just pure blind faith. 

“Tell me more baby.” He growled when they broke apart, broad hands slipped the silk robe off of freckled shoulders, each touch leaving a feeling of want and desire in its path.

“ What happened to your target?” 

Bokuto pressed more kisses on every inch of skin being unveiled by callous palms, alternating between the softest of bites to harsh kisses, adding gasoline to the fire brewing between them. 

Keiji's eyes fluttered shut, preening at all the attention his husband was lavishing him with.

Wanting more, the pretty man slipped the rest of his robe off as his other hand slowly groped and caressed Koutarou’s many scars, he would never love another like he loved the man before him.

Bokuto huffed at his husband not answering fast enough for him and dug his teeth into every faded mark he came across, laughing as akaashi cried out at the pain but happily surrendered to heat and sharp teeth, even craning his neck silently asking for _more._

He loved having bokuto’s marks on him, teeth marks that lined his collarbone and bruises that added color to pale delicate skin. He was Koutarou’s canvas that he enjoyed adding to everyday.

“I married him.” 

Bokuto smirked and harshly tugged Keiji up so he could bend him over his boudoir, one heavy hand holding him down by the neck while the other threw his stool out of the way and kicked his robes from where it pooled over his feet.

Bringing his hand back without warning he smacked Keiji's ass and delighted in how his baby jumped at the unexpected pain.

“Ohhh _kou!”_

The mafia head leaned over so his bigger body engulfed Keiji's smaller one, palming thick thighs, he felt the shiver that wrecked his baby’s body when he felt Bokuto sliding his dick in between naked cheeks, keiji was still loose and wet from their love making an hour ago, lube and cum dripping down sharply legs. 

He cooed when Akaashi automatically spread his legs as a plea for more. His good boy, his own personal whore. His and only his. 

“ That’s right you did. You fucked him that first night, and couldn’t bear to kill him. So you betrayed everything you knew and pledged yourself to him, like a good slut. you let me fuck you so good all night long, anyway I wanted, I fucked you on the balcony where anybody could have looked up and saw Akaashi keiji moaning like the whore he was, you let me bend you over my knee and spank you till you cried and came untouched, you even like me fuck that pretty mouth of yours and cum all over that gorgeous face, you were the best fuck I ever had, the prettiest thing I ever had in my bed. I knew I had to keep you.” Bokuto whispered into a quickly reddening ear and rolled his hips into Akaashi’s ass where the teal eyed man was Eagerly meeting him thrust for thrust, hoping the other man would take mercy and fuck him the way he wants. 

Sitting up, and letting Akaashi go with a snarled “don’t fucking move” Bokuto grabbed their lube off of the desk and squirted it in his hand, didn’t wait for it to warm up just fucked into his hand, hissing at the cold touch. 

Keij turned his head just slightly so watery eyes connected with smoldering gold ones through the mirror.

He wanted to be fucked so bad was edging on desperation as he too remembered how well bokuto took him that night. The next Morning after getting the best fucking sex of his life, bokuto had proposed. 

Keiji had said yes.

He never regretted his decision once in the three years he had been with the other man, he’ll give it all up all over again, kill just as many people if it meant he was still bokuto’s. If it meant he would still stand by his side as the whole world burned around them. 

“Come on kou! Fuck me!” Keiji demanded only for it to end on a broken cry. 

  
  


“ Fuck!” He gasped when three slaps had him arching his back, eager for whatever bokuto was willing to give him, one arm reached back only to be pressed against his back and the other rained blow after blow on his ass. 

“That’s not how you ask for things, you know this baby, so let’s try this again, and you better ask _nicely.”_

Akaashi hated begging but for his husband he’ll put his pride aside, because bokuto always made it worth it, always gave him when he needed in the end. 

“Please baby. I’ll be a good boy now.” He mewled softly before finally letting his upper body melt in complete relaxation, his ass wiggling in the hopes of enticing kou to skip the rest of the foreplay and fuck him. already. 

Sighed happily when he felt smarting cheeks be spreaded and his rim giving away for something much bigger. 

“ _Yesyesyesyes_.” Keiji chanted, his eyes rolling in the back of his head as the sting of not being fingered thoroughly and the pain from kou’s hits burned so beautifully. 

“That’s my good little princess, always listening so well, you’re my babyboy, my fucktoy, my whore. But more importantly you’re mine and only mine. You were always meant to be by my side bokuto keiji.” Bokuto groaned as he finally bottomed out.

His hand digging in a meaty thigh while the other let go of his arm to move it on the mirror, lacing their fingers together in a tender move. 

Keiji's heart skipped a beat and he turned his head so bokuto wouldn’t see the smitten smile that tugged at kissed bruised lips. But he squeezed their interlocked fingers in response.

Pulling out till only the head of his dick was caught on his husband’s rim, he snapped his hips and relished in the scream that his normally quiet baby let out. 

Set a hard and unrelenting pace, that had the sound of skin on skin echoing in their bedroom. 

Keiji no matter how many times they fucked was still so fucking tight, his hole was so fucking perfect, he was wet and gripping his dick like he never wanted him to pull out. 

Letting his hip go he saw the beginning of a finger shaped bruise forming, he smirked feral and wide. This boy was his, all his. He could ruin and mess him all he wanted because keiji was _his_.

“Kouuuu.” Keiji was sobbing as his other hand scrambled to jack his dick off to match Koutarou’s ferocious pace, his hip digging painfully in the rocking desk.

“Yea that’s right baby, let everybody in the building know how good I fuck you. How your hole was made for me, how good of a slut you are, I love you so much ji you’re my little fuckhole, I wanna ruin you so bad that you’ll never think of anything but my dick. Maybe I’ll keep you open and wet, ready for me to slide into at all times. Would you like that? I’ll keep a plug in you and when I want I’ll bend you over and pull it out of your pretty hole and slide right in, no matter the place or time. I’ll fuck you in a meeting with all our allies and enemies, hitch you up on the table at our favorite restaurant and unfurl you out like a five course meal, and instead of food I’ll just eat you.” 

Keiji orgasm washed over him like the the tides of the ocean: unexpected and fast. Had his mouth opened in a slight scream as the mafia head’s filthy words pushed him closer to the edge and the feeling of humiliation and desire brought him right over it. 

Cum sputtered on his dresser and trembling hands, but he kept jacking off, loved how quickly the pleasure turned to too much as Koutarou kept using him for his own pleasure and completion. 

“Ah Ah Ah kou.. fuccckk.. give it to me.” Akaashi whined. Squeezed the hand that still had his in a death grip and only had to wait a couple more minutes before Koutarou’s hips stuttered and the larger man froze, the feeling of warmth had Akaashi keening brokenly. 

They both laid there trying to catch their breath, and the feeling back in their legs.

  
  


“Fuck you felt so good baby. I love you.” Bokuto kissed all over sweaty curls and flushed skin until Akaashi pushed him off playfully. 

“Yea yea I love you too, now move so I can start cleaning up.” 

Bokuto gave him one last kiss and slowly pulled out and watched as cum and lube ran down those pretty legs. _He_ did that.

He owned Bokuto keiji inside and out. In this life and the next. Pulling Akaashi up, he place a heartfelt kiss on red lips and murmured:

“I’m glad you didn’t kill me.” 

Akaashi smirked and patted his face. 

“I’m glad I didn’t either.”


End file.
